Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, as examples of display devices, there are an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP).
Among them, the organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate and an organic light emitting element.
In recent years, a rollable organic light emitting diode display, which is a rollable display device including a flexible substrate, has been used. However, rollable organic light emitting diode displays are susceptible to breakage from external impacts.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.